AmitySky Academy
by AeroTundra
Summary: Submit a character to attend AmitySky, a wonderful school, were people train to become, trainers, rangers, or breeders. I'm only accepting elites now. I'm giving this fic a shot! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm going to try a fanfic that's been stuck in my head for the past month. At first, I was like 'eh, it'll go away. Everyone wants to do that at some point.' But it didn't! It grew! It grew into something I wanted to write! I want people to send OCs 'cause OC fics are fun and I love them. So, I'll write the intro then the character form. ^ ^ And one more thing, I can't really continue, unless I get at least one review for each chapter. That's not a lot, right?**

**

* * *

**

Two black-haired girls were steadily led out of the bus and onto the campus they would call home, suitcases and bags in hand.

"Whoa." One, called Suzushita, gasped.

"This looks fun!" The other, called Ninane shouted to whoever could hear. A grin seemed plastered upon her lips and all her identical twin could do was stare.

"We should probably head to the main office now." She said, taking her arm and pulling her.

"Aww, but I want to check out all of the buildings and see if I can make any friends." Ninane cried.

"Well, first we have to let the principal know that we've made it so he or she can enter us into the school and we can be actual students here."

"Uh huh." Ninane had stopped listening and was watching the kids walk by her. Some as young as ten. Then there were some taller than most of the doors here. "Wow, he's tall." She gasped.

"Nina, stop attracting attention." Her sister scolded.

"I'm not attracting attention." She paused. "Do you want me to?"

"No!" She stopped at a large, three-story building. "Well, I'm pretty sure this is the main office."

"Can I release my Pokemon? I'm aching for them." Ninane asked, not really listening again.

"You don't know if this person even lets Pokemon into her office." Suzushita said.

"That's crazy!" Ninane exclaimed. Just then, the door swung open and two brown-skinned girls skipped out, their skitty trotting behind. Ninane gave her sister a look and a smirk.

"Whatever! C'mon." She took her arm again and pulled her through the door. "Well," Suzushita said, "it looks like the main office is right here. On the first floor."

"Damn. I was hoping to explore on our way or something."

"Excuse me! Please watch your language!" A stern voice called, causing the two to look around. "Over here." A tall, wrinkle-free lady stood up from her desk in the corner of the room and strode towards them.

For some odd reason the two stood straighter. "Hello, are you two here to apply?" She asked.

"We've already applied." Suzushita said professionally. "We're here to get our dorm numbers and schedules."

"Ah." She said walking back towards her desk. She waved her hand for the two to follow and they did. She quickly searched through her stack of papers. "You are Suzushita and Ninane?" She asked, pulling two envelopes from the pile.

"Yes." Ninane said as her sister nodded.

"Well, I'll be sure to enter you into our system." She pulled out single sheets of paper from each envelope and placed it on her computer's keyboard. She handed the envelope to the two. "Your room number and key are inside. As well as your classes. I do hope you enjoy it here." She smiled and the two felt as if they could relax again. Ninane chuckled and Suzushita smiled. They started from the door. "Oh, girls?" They turned. "If you need anything, I'm the principal. Principal, Alii."

They nodded and finally made it outside.

"Yes! We're officially part of this school. Now let's meet some people!" Ninane shouted.

"Don't you want to unpack first?"

"Truthfully, no." Ninane said seriously.

Suzushita only sighed and pulled her towards the dorms.

* * *

**Well, that's the intro... Now for the form :D**

**Classes:**

**Math(required)**

**Science(required)**

**Cooking(for breeders)**

**Art(for anyone)**

**Music(for anyone, name instrument)**

**Flying(for anyone)**

**Gymnastics(anyone)**

**Terrain training(trainers)**

**Eggcare(breeders)**

**Baby Pokemon care(breeders)**

**Pokemon search(rangers)**

**Tracking(rangers)**

**Swimming(anyone)**

**archery(anyone)**

**Name:(easy enough, right...)**

**Age:(easy too, just someone between 10 and 18...please)**

**Gender:(i really hope you're not genderless...)**

**Pesonality:(what's your character's persona?)**

**Appearance:(what does he/she look like?)**

**Clothing:(it's not important, but it may help^ ^)**

**Aspiration:(wanna be a breeder, trainer, or ranger?)**

**Pokemon: (please only 4 for now. More will be caught later and add their moves.)**

**Future Pokemon: (two or three more. ^ ^)**

**Elite?:(do you want to be and elite? If so, PM me and i'll explain. There's one for each type, so...it's limited)**

**Crush?: (tell me if you want a crush and if there's someone specific in mind. I accept yaoi)**

**Classes: (list 6 of or your classes in order please ^ ^)**

**Other: (is there anything I forgot or you want to add?)**

**My characters:**

**Name: Suzushita(suzu)**

**Age: 14 **

**Gender: Female **

**Personality: She's determined to be a great breeder, though she knows that she can't be the best. She'd rather sit and study in a warm, quiet room, than to battle others. She's the calm type and has great hearing, so it's quite difficult to surprise her.**

**Appearance: She has shoulder length black hair and icy blue eyes. She's about 5 feet tall. **

**Clothing: Usually wears long-sleeved shirts and skirts. When she's hot she just rolls the sleeves up. She also always has a headband on.**

**Aspiration: Breeder.**

**Pokemon: Mawile(Nova, female) crunch, iron defense, and fake tears.**

**Mothim(male) silver wind, confusion, protect, and gust**

**Zigzagoon(male) headbutt, tackle, and endure**

**Swablu(female) peck, sing, perish song, and ice beam**

**Future Pokemon: It's a surprise!**

**Elite?: She's new. No.**

**Crush: Possibly **

**Classes: it will be revealed.**

**Other: Ninane is her twin sister.**

**Name: Ninane(nina)**

**Age: 14(just two minutes older)**

**Gender: Female **

**Personality: She's more energetic than her sister and rather run and play in the rain than to sit and wait for it to stop. She strives to be the best Pokemon trainer there is. It's easy for you to tell when she happy or when she's sad or angry.**

**Appearance: She has shoulder length black hair and icy blue eyes. She's about 5 feet tall.**

**Clothing: She wears capree, for skirts would only get in her way, with short sleeved T-shirts. Tennis shoes and long socks. **

**Aspiration: Trainer **

**Pokemon: quilava(kavii, male) lava plume, flame wheel, quick attack, and smokescreen**

**Kirlia(female) double team, magical leaf, shadowball, and rest**

**Raichu(male) thunder bolt, dig, shock wave, and quick attack**

**Vaporeon(female) aurora beam, hydro pump, water gun, and bite**

**Future Pokemon: Still a surprise!**

**Elite?: Eh, no.**

**Crush: Possibly...**

**Classes: to be announce...in the chapters...**

**Other: Well, she's Suzushita's twin sister...**

**I really hope this story works out. Oh, and review! ^ ^**


	2. Chapter 2: Dorms

**Okay, so, I know how long it's been since I even started the story, but I have a pitiful excuse. I got so many OC forms and characters from that story, naturally, I had to organize them. Heck, I'm still organizing them. I had to go through and see who went to which classes with who and things like that. It was quite annoying. It didn't get as many Elites as I hoped...**

**Also, it turns out that tracking and Pokemon search are the same. -_- My fault, sorry. So I'll just change tracking to another class based on the OC's personality unless someone wants theirs changed to a specific one, then feel free to tell me. Also, some people picked both trainer classes, breeder classes, and ranger classes even though they stated that they were for either a trainer, breeder, or ranger. Then some didn't have any science or math classes even though it was required. So I decided, whatever, this isn't supposed to be all that serious anyway. *sigh* Oh, the stress... **

**On with the chapter. ^-^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Dorms**

**I don't own Pokemon and this fic should not be taken seriously...**

The two girls stood, staring up at the five story building. It was red bricked and right over the entrance was a sign: Articuno.

"This is the dorm for a flock of Articuno?" Ninane asked, tilting her head in confusion and also wondering if there were enough articuno to make a flock.

"No." Her sister said pointing to the sign. "It's called the Articuno dorm. It's for breeders." She pointed. Also scripted under the name was the word Breeders.

"Like you!" Ninane said smiling.

"I think you're in one of those." Suzu pointed towards the other two buildings that stood beside the first.

"Which one's for trainers?" Ninane asked.

"It's all the way on the other end." The two whirled around at the voice directed at them. Two kids, a girl and a boy, stood. The girl had her arms crossed and a smile crossed her face. Light brown hair cascaded down over her shoulders and her equally brown eyes looked over the two. The boy next to her stared at them with calm dark blue eyes. His blonde hair stuck out in all 's eyes wandered down to the building that looked pretty far from where they stood.

"All the way over there?"

"Yup." The girl answered.

"Aww!" She said dramatically. "But I'll be so far from Suzu!"

Confusion crossed the two's faces. "Um, it's not that bad."

"Wah..."

"Ignore her." Suzushita said. "She has-"

"Aren't you two supposed to be in class?" Ninane interrupted, earning a glare from her sister. "What are you doing?"

"It's our free period." This time the guy spoke. "We can walk around if we want."

Suzushita shifted her bags impatiently. "All right, I'm gonna go and find my dorm." She turned towards the building.

"Come on and show me to my dorms." She heard her sister announce as she swung the door open.

Suzushita nearly gasped when she entered. Students flew by her, determined not to be late to their next class. The halls were lined with lockers.

_Hm. Wonder where my locker is._ She couldn't help thinking.

Deciding worry about that later, she went directly to the stairs and started her slow ascend. She pulled out the envelope that was given to her and flipped through, searching for her room number. She yanked a half sheet of paper out and read over it.

Room A215. Locker #103.

"Hm." Suzushita continue upwards until she came to the second floor. This time just light brown doors lined the white walled halls. Few students came it and out, but for the most part it was empty. She started walking, scanning her eyes over the room numbers. 101, 102, 103.

_That was quick._ She thought. _But now I wonder what's on the other floors._

Suzushita turned the doorknob.

_Duh. Keys._

She fished the envelope and easily found a single key. Then inserted it into the door and turned. She entered the room to find a pretty comforting sight. Two beds lay on either side of the room along with a small shelf for books and a small dresser for clothes. She then noticed a form under the blankets on one of the beds. A few of her things were stacked on her dresser and a few pictures hung on her wall.

_Well, at least she didn't claim the entire room._ She thought. _But isn't she supposed to be awake?_

Suzushita found her self way too curious and leaned over her. She saw tan skin and wavy blond hair.

"Um." She said out loud. "Hello?" The form moaned and turned over. Suzushita backed away. She then placed her hands on her hips. "Hey! Get up! You're late!" She shouted. The form then shot up and fell out of bed. Suzushita's hands flew up to her mouth and she tried not to laugh.

"Jeez." The girl said bringing a hand to her head. "Isn't it too early for people to be playing pranks on me?"

"It's not a prank." She told her.

She watched as the girl swung her head to check her clock. Her eyes went wide and she jumped to her feet. "Great! I'm late again. And this time means detention." She drooped. "Might as well take my time since it can't get any worse." Her eyes flew up to Suzushita. "Hey, who are you?"

"Suzushita, you're new roommate. You can call me Suzu if you want."

"All right, Suzu." She said as she went through her dresser for clothes. "My name's Lindsay. Easy enough, right?" She turned to Suzu, clothes in hand. "Now spell it." Suzu blinked. "Go on. Spell it. People always gets it wrong."

"Um, L-i-n-d-s...a-y?" She said hesitantly.

"Nope. It's wrong...wait. That's right." She tilted her head. "How'd you get it?"

Suzu just shrugged.

"Oh, I just remembered." Lindsay said searching around their feet. Her expression grew worried and she checked under her bed. "Great." She said standing. "My Pokemon left already."

"What?" Suzu exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry, they always come back. The curious little critters." Lindsay assured, waving her hands. She started towards the door. "Well, I'm off." And she left.

_Well, that was strange._ Suzu thought. She shrugged and threw her pokeballs to the floor, releasing her pokemon.

Nova, the mawile, hugged her legs.

"So this is my room?" Ninane said as she stood in the doorway that marked 215. "Hey, my side taken." She rushed to her bed and moved the pile of clothes to the other bed surround be personal item, like a cell phone. "Oooh."

"Don't steal."

"Hey, what's your names anyway?"

"What's yours?" The girl said, smirking.

"Ninane. And Suzu's my sis. Now you!" She pointed as if shouting a move for her Pokemon to do. "Speaking of Pokemon." She tossed her balls up and let them out.

"Tiarra and jasper." Tiarra said, watching the Pokemon roam the room curiously.

Nina smirked at Jasper. "Your name's Tiarra?"

"No." He choked, obviously caught off guard.

"I'm kidding. Look!" She picked her quilava into her arms. "This is Kavii. He's my first Pokemon."

"Cute." Tiarra smiled.

"Okay!" Ninane exclaimed turning towards her Pokemon, which caused them to turn to her excitedly. "Let's go visit Suzu!"

* * *

**I promise a longer chapter next time. Thanks everyone for your OCs.**


	3. Chapter 3: Elite challenge

**Here's chapter 3.**

** Enjoy ^ ^ **

**

* * *

**

"Elites?" Ninane asked, skipping on her way to her sister's dorm room.

"Yeah. You're highly recognized for beating an Elite. They're really strong." Tiarra told her.

"Ooh. How do you become an Elite?"

"It's not easy. First one of them have to graduate. Once you're an Elite, you stay one until you quit or graduate. Then trainers battle each other until one comes out on top. Once you win, you're an Elite."

"Wow. Who's the strongest Elite?"

Tiarra grinned and Jasper spoke. "Josh, the dragon Elite. He has all dragon type pokemon."

"As he's suppose to." Tiarra added.

"I'll battle him one day." Ninane stated stepping up to the dorms. She flew inside, down the hall, and up the stairs.

"Do you even know which room she's in!" Tiarra shouted after her. Ninane slid to a stop as the two caught up to her.

"Guess not." She said defeated. A click caught their attention and they all turned to Suzushita closing the door and giving them a strange look.

"Suzu!" Ninane cried, leaping ontop of her sister. Them both fell to he ground.

"Nina! Get off!" She shouted, pushing her sister away.

"Aww! But I missed you!"

"Why can't you be that enthusiastic about me?" Tiarra asked her brother. He shrugged.

"Mawile." Suzu's mawile cried, stepping up to Tiarra and Jasper with curiousity.

"Kirlia!" Nina's kirlia twirled over to them and gave them the same curious look.

"It's the Elite's lounge. Cafe. Whatever. Where all Elites gather and battle. If you're looking to challenge them, come here." Tiarra explained as the four stood in the doorway.

"Or you could just go for some relaxation and food." Jasper added.

"Okay people, go in or leave." A voice ordered from outside. They turned. The figure stood, hands on hips, her face illuminated by the lights inside. Orange eyes shined like the sunset at her back, looking them over feircely.

"Who are you!" Nina asked, truly interested. "Wanna be friends?"

"Name's Jada and I hardly know who you are. Why would I be your friend?"

Ninane looked a little hurt as she and the others stepped to the side, allowing her in.

"Don't worry." Suzushhita told Tiarra and Jasper. "She's not giving up. She'll just ask her again in a few days."

"Jada's the grass Elite." Jasper mentioned. Only to mention.

Ninane's ears seemed to perk. "Hey Jada!" She called.

"Ya!" Jada called back, not bothering to turn. "I challenge you!"

This caused the cafe to go silent. Jada turned, a grin growing on her lips. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She answered quickly.

"Heh." Jada motioned, with a nod, over to the open space a few feet away from them.

"Jeez Ninane, what did you get yourself into?" Suzu mumbled as she and the other twins followed Ninane to see. Other students also gathered to watch the challenger get the beat down.

"Challenger chooses the rules." The referee called, walking on stage.

"Two out of three?" Nina asked. Jada gave a short nod and sent out her first pokemon.

Appearing from the red light, the roserade stood, tensed and ready to attack.

"Um..." Nina searched the floor for her pokemon.

"Nina!" Suzu called. She whirled around to see them running up to her. "All right, then! Go Kavii!" The quilava ran up to the roserade, putting on he feircest look. "So cute!" Nina squealed. "It's a perfect match-up. Kavii, use flame wheel."

"Quil!" The pokemon cried before rolling itself in flames and aiming towards the opposing pokemon.

"Dodge it and use magical leaf." Jada ordered. The roserade didn't hesitate. She waited until the last minute to side step out of the way then quickly follow up by swinging her arms and releasing the sharp leaves. Kavii slowed to a stop, wondering why he hadn't hit anyone. Just as he turned, the leaved hit and he was thrown against the near wall.

Gasps and ohs were heard as the pokemon struggled to stand.

"Mmm!" Nina groaned, worridely. Finally, Kavii fell, unable to stand.

"Quilava is unable to battle." A referee called. Nina glared at him and he only shrugged.

Ninane ran to her pokemon and picked him up. "How'd you do that?" She asked. "Kavii's a fire type."

"I train everyday." Jada said simply. "Give up?"

"No!" Nina stood and ran back to her spot, placing Kavii at her feet. "Now I'll send raichu. Go on."

"Mega drain." Jada said and roserade prepared to attack.

"Quick attack. Oh, and dodge her mega drain." Nina ordered.

"Rai!" He ran for the pokemon, his pace quickening with each step. Roserade ran for him, then sidestepped again and spun to deliver her attack. But raichu had kept going before turning and running for her, his pace even faster. He tackled her, but before he could get away roserade made contact with him and stole some of his energy. Rachu landed on his side and roserade fell to a knee. They both quickly jumped to their feet again.

"Sweet scent, then magical leaf." Jada ordered.

"Use iron tail!" Nina shouted.

Raichu ran for the pokemon as she waved her petals. Raichu sent power to his tail until it started to glow. He couldn't help hesitating as the sweet smell hit his nose. In the next instant sharp leafs hit and raichu was forced to stop and try to endure it.

"Keep going!" Jada shouted.

Roserade obeyed, swinging her arms and releasing the razor sharp leaves. Soon raichu could no longer take it and he was thrown back.

"Raichu's unable to battle." The ref said once he saw that raichu wasn't getting up. "The winner is grass Elite, jada."

"Sorry newbie." Jada said walking up to her roserade, who stood, breathing hard. "Maybe next time."

Ninane lifted her raichu into her arms. She grinned and looked up at her. "Yeah! I'll beat you next time."

* * *

**It's...it's just getting harder...and harder to get myself to update these chapters. Grrrrrr... I do plan on introducing more and more characters so bare with me...^ ^ I won't ask for a review, for I don't deserve it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Caramel cappuccino

**Yes! The perfect idea came to my head! It should introduce a lot of characters, HOPEFULLY it will be funny, and I can update! Whooo! All right, so I'm going to base Ninane off of one of my really old OC. She's not used in any stories but mine. I won't bother telling you her name. Oh, and she's literally insane. I made her that way. :P(if you knew her background, you'd understand)**

**On with the chapter! **

**Warning: may cause your brain to scramble an die. Much randomness.**

**I don't own Pokemon!**

**

* * *

**

"Wah! That battle made me thirsty!" Ninane said twisting around to face her newest friends. Both Tiarra and Jasper pointed towards a large, black painted counter. Few people were sitting and chatting with the bartender(**does that work for cafes?)**

"No! What have you done!" Suzushita's voice shouted. The three whirled to face her, but the surprised expression was only on the twins' faces. "Coffee has caffeine." Her voice was a tad lower this time.

"Who says I'm getting coffee?" Ninane asked, a hand on her hip.

"You love coffee." She paused. "When you can get it."

"There's a menu if you want something else." Jasper said motioning to the back wall. Hanging up, was a huge sign that listed all that they had.

Ninane rushed over and immediately started searching. "They serve smoothies too?" She asked, not seeing that as appropriate for a cafe.

"Why don't you get the hot chocolate?" Suzu asked her as she appeared at her side. "There's not a lot of sugar in it. No caffeine. You'll be good."

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to get that."

"It's only a dollar." Suzu looked at her sister, eyes tearing.

She blinked at her look that never seemed to work. "Then that must mean it's the least popular. No way." She beamed up at the menu and pointed. "I want the caramel cappuccino!"

Suzu's eyes went towards where she pointed and she sputtered a cough. "That's five dollars!"

"I know! It must be awesome!" She took Suzu's hand and started pulling. "C'mon. I'll buy it. Don't worry."

"You do realize we only get fifteen dollars a month, right? You're just going to waste five of them when you can waste only one."

"I'm not wasting any." They arrived at the counter, but the bartender seemed busy with someone so they waited. "I'm thirsty. Actually, I'm really thirsty. If I'm going to drink something it's going to be that."

They waited in silence. Suzu knew she wouldn't be able to ague any further. She'd just have to endure the outcome.

"What will you have?" The bartender asked, leaning against the black surface. Brown hair fell over lighter brown eyes and a huge smile widened his lips. An eevee quickly joined his side and rubbed against his cheek.

"That's cute." Suzu said staring at the eevee.

"Eev!" It cried out to her.

Suzu blinked. "That's really cute."

"Anyway! I just want a caramel cappuccino please."

Suzu shook her head, silently mouthing the words 'don't', hoping that he'd comply and give her something different. Nina whirled at her, glaring. Suzu jumped and hummed to herself.

"I'm paying. Cappuccino please." She repeated.

"Um, alright." He laughed and left to prepare the beverage.

"So why can't Ninane have caffeine?" Tiarra asked as she and jasper came up to them.

"Well, since she's getting the caffeine anyway, you might as well just watch."

"Ah! Thanks, um..." Nina paused in taking her drink.

"Akira." He said, another smile.

"Thanks Akira." She turned and immediately started sipping.

"Eager, aren't we?" Tiarra asked.

"Mmhmm." She nodded. "Ummhrm mmm nnhh."

"What was that?" Both Jasper and Tiarra asked.

"No on will ever know." Suzu told them. "It's best to just leave her to it."

Ninane started walking. Still sipping, she went passed the three. They moved to follow, but Nina's sudden stop caused them to freeze, mid step. Nina didn't move.

"Uh oh." Suzu breathed.

Nina turned, holding her cup in the air. "Finished." She skipped to the trash and harshly threw it in. She then skipped, humming, to her sister and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Remember when we fist got here-"

"You mean this morning?" Suzu asked, trying to push her away.

"Yeah, that. Remember when I told you I wanna make more and more friends here? Well, guess what? I made two. Only two. Do you know their names?"

She finally peeled Nina off. "Jasper and Tiarra."

"Whoa!"

"Is she okay?" Tiarra asked, her eyes staying on Nina.

"No." Suzu said seriously. "She can't take sugar or caffeine well and can get hyper easily. Think of it like her getting drunk off of alcohol. The worst part is that she never really remembers what she did."

"Strange." Jasper muttered.

"This should be fun." Tiarra grinned and leaned against the wall to watch the show.

"I thought it was illegal to buy alcohol here." Nina said turning a scared-looking skitty in her hands. "I think skitty ate some."

"Jeez, Nina!" Suzu hissed. She rushed over to her and took the shaking skitty away. "This is a Pokemon, not alcohol!"

"Um, that's mine." A small voice said.

"What?" Suzu turned.

"Hiya, blondie!" Nina exclaimed, beaming at her. She jumped and took a step back. "My name's Nina. We should be friends, right. Your skitty was mean to me."

Suzu handed the Pokemon to her owner. "Ignore her."

She just giggled. "My name's Sakura. Maybe we could be friends."

"Eh. Sakura." Ninane said waving her off. Then she grinned. "Jasper likes you a lot!" The words came out in a shout.

Jasper, who was just sipping on his newly bought coffee, sputtered and coughed. Laughing, Tiarra patted his back as he tried to clear his lungs from the liquid.

"All right, Nina. We should go back to our dorms now." Suzu said, already pulling her towards the door.

"No way!" She yanked away from her grip. "Do you see this place? It's full of people and Pokemon. Where are my Pokemon?"

"The ones you battled with are still resting. Get them and let's go."

"Where are your Pokemon." Suzu sighed.

"I don't know. I told them they could roam the campus."

Someone pulled at Suzu's arm.

"Just leave her." Tiarra said. "It wouldn't hurt to watch this one time." She started pulling her back.

Suzu sighed in defeat. Then glared at her sister. "The moment you hurt someone we're leaving."

"So what if you want to jump on a boat and leave me?" Nina said turning and crossing her arms. Suzu sighed.

"Hey!"

"Hiya!" Nina leaped over to the person speaking.

"Your act is hilarious! What are you doing exactly?" She asked.

"What act? I just got here. I found out that they serve alcohol and bought some." Her eyes went to her brown hair that ran down to her waist. She spun around her and lifted it up with her hands. "You have long hair."

"Yup." She said proudly. "Didn't want to cut it."

"Guess my name!" Nina shouted, causing her to flinch.

"You like changing the subject, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, but that name's too long. And it isn't even mine!"

The girl sighed. "Fine. Nina."

"Nope!" She paused. "Wait. How you know!" She snapped her fingers.

"Um. I heard your sister say it. I've been watching your act the entire time."

She laughed again. "Guess mine."

"No!" Nina cried dramatically. "Please don't! Just let me know what it is."

"All right, all right. I'm Abenki Blue. Happy?"

Nina's face set and she gave her an expressionless look. "I'm never happy, except when I'm sad, but that's not the point."

"All right, you have me confused." Abenki laughed. " I really hope you're in my classes. It would sure make it better."

"Oh, I go to school here, so that's not possible. Whoa! It's time for me to go!" Before Abenki could say more Nina disappeared, running towards some other helpless person.

"Oh! You're my favorite Pokemon in my entire collection!" Nina cried. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around a houndour. The houndour growled in surprise. Nina spotted a typhlosion walking by and grabbed it's leg. "Actually, you're my favorite. Battle it out to earn the right to be called my favorite."

"You aren't stealing those Pokemon, are you?"

"What if I said yes?"

"Then I'd have to report you."

Nina's eyes grew teary. "And I never even got your name!"

The brown haired girl blinked, then brushed some hair out of her face. "Hey, you dyed your hair." She kept an arm around the houndour and a hand on typhlosion, who tried to get away but found her strength unbelievable. "It's brown, but you dyed little strands purple and black. How'd you do that?"

"What if I told you it was natural?"

Nina put on the same emotionless look. "Then I'd have to kill you."

"Whoa!" She exclaimed. "No need to go that far!" She looked down at her houndour. "Could you possible let him go?"

"I don't see why. You're gonna die!" Her eyes went teary. "Why would you die without telling me your name?"

She leaned over and took her houndour from Nina's grip. "You're mentally unstable, aren't you? I'm Mysteria."

"Ah! Nina."

"She's not unstable. She just had a cappuccino!" Suzu shouted, but realized they were too far.

"What was that voice?" Mysteria asked.

"What...are you doing?" Another voice asked. A boy walked up to the two, his short brown hair waved in the breeze as he walked.

"Oh! Is this typhlosion yours?" She asked suddenly standing. Typhlosion, who was still struggling to get away, felt his leg suddenly jerk up and ended up falling on his face. The boy raced to help him. "Whoops..."

"Why'd you do that?" Mysteria asked.

Nina huffed. "Maybe."

There was a pause. "Maybe what?"

"Maybe-"

Something grabbed her arm. "We're leaving. Let's go." Suzu said sternly.

"Wait. Before we go." She turned to the boy. "What's your name? Mine's Nina. And here's Suzu. My twin. Is it obvious. Oh, I don't have enough energy to finish." Nina drooped.

He turned to them, blue eyes slightly annoyed. "Call me Henry."

"Okay Henry. We'll be friends." Suzu started dragging her away. "Same with you, Mysteria. We'll meet again and we'll...uh, so tired."

"Exactly." Suzu muttered pulling her out of the cafe, into the night.

* * *

**So, was it funny? Random? Were you annoyed...? I'm sorry if it didn't make you laugh. I tried... I introduced a lot of characters, right? There should be more detail on their appearance when they make their comeback. Just wanted to get them in the story. I wonder if it's actually possible for someone's persona to completely change like that. Hm... I don't intend to disappoint, so if I wrote you're OC wrong please tell me so I can fix it. ^ ^ **

**Next chapter, class will start. I wonder when the crushes start... Suggestions are always welcome! Review!**


End file.
